Links
by Thisisnataliexd
Summary: Connections sequel. Loki's up to his usual tricks, Tony can't take anything seriously, and Steve's stuck in the middle. At the same time an old enemy they had all forgotten has resurfaced, with a stronger, more powerful incentive than ever before. Meanwhile, Tony and Steve's problems have only just begun..
1. Chapter 1

Loki had been wrong. Freedom wasn't life's great lie. The lie was in actual fact interwoven like fine cotton, banding together tightly and impossible to undo. The difference between life and death? There isn't one. They are one in the same. Just like the cotton, with its fine strand of lie: life and death also account as a sufficient variable towards the equation. Encouraging the cottons strength further. Then comes the fire. In an instant the tough cotton is ripped away from itself, torn apart in a battle against heat. And suddenly it's gone. Reduced to nothing more than a pile of blackened ash that would once have made a fine piece of embroidery.

Freedom, lies, truth. It was becoming increasingly difficult to tell the difference. To find every last strand that contributed was near to impossible. Verging perhaps on the near impossible, making it all the more difficult to distinguish between the three.

However, as he sat twiddling his thumbs and staring at the grey concrete wall opposite him, he began to plot his revenge. Revenge because the plan hadn't been carried out sufficiently. Revenge because his team mate was so unbelievably untrustworthy. Revenge because he didn't know what page he was on.

This time he wasn't going to be let down. He would carry out his plan with a sufficient duty. Without a troubling trickster changing the plans left right and centre. Because that's what needed to happen. He longed for the day when at last, he had what he set out to do. Rather than comparing life a piece of cotton.

* * *

"Now remember what I told you? No making fun of Fury's eyepatch." Cameron shrugged at his mothers words, looking instead at his Dad who was standing next to him, who gave him a quick nod and mouthed 'pirate'. Cameron grinned and took his parents hands, standing in between the two of them as they walked slowly towards the huge building.

As they walked through the automatic doors, Cameron's eyes scanned the foyer and he laid eyes on his best friend Carrie, standing with her own parents. She caught sight of them and ran over.

"Hi!" Carrie squeaked excitedly, her curly red hair bouncing off her shoulders as she came. Cameron dispatched himself from his parents and met her half way.

"Hiya! Why are you here?" He asked as they did their fabled 'best friend' hand shake.

"Same reason you are. Mum and Dad need to sort out some stuff." Carrie said simply, as they drew their handshake to a close with their elbows colliding.

"Secret stuff?" Cameron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that."

They both turned around and watched their parents draw closer together and start talking. They were talking so casually and happily it was hard to imagine that three of the four had guns concealed about their person. Deciding there was nothing to talk about, the pair ran over to join them.

"We're going out for Shawarma tonight. That okay with you?" Tony nudged Cameron who nodded eagerly. "Great. What about you Carrie? You wanna come too?" Carrie also nodded excitedly, and after raised eyebrows from her parents, added:

"If that's alright with you of course, Mr Stark.." Tony laughed and brushed it off, spotting Fury and Coulson step from the lift deep in what appeared to be a very serious conversation. Bending down, he and Clint levelled to their children's eye contact, before looking at each other, nodding, and pushing Cameron and Carrie away. Grinning madly, the two children rushed off to annoy the newcomers.

"You shouldn't do that you know." Pepper warned as the two men straightened up. "They'll get into trouble." Tony and Clint just smirked at one another.

"She's right." Natasha agreed, but the rest of her argument was drowned by a yell.

"Stark! Barton! Get your bloody kids off me!" Tony and Clint both roared into laughter as Fury hobbled over, two children clinging onto his legs as he pulled them along.

"Carrie.." Natasha warned and Carrie quickly let go, followed soon after by Cameron after a disapproving look from Pepper.

"This is why I prefer Lysander." Fury seethed, brushing himself off as the two children ran to their parents.

"It's wrong to have favourites." Clint told him, and Fury scowled.

"Lysander never ran up to me and asked me where Polly was though." Fury said sternly and Cameron looked guiltily at the floor, despite the huge grin plastered over his face.

"He's just like you when you were a kid Tony." Fury said, and Tony grinned and ruffled Cameron's hair.

"Wait, you knew my Dad when he was a kid? You're really old!" Cameron said, astounded. Fury scowled as Tony winked at him.

"You're wanted upstairs." Fury told the four adults, before turning away sharply and walking away, muttering something about 'annoying children'.

They were all about to follow suit, when they all suddenly became distracted.

A fog of black smoke engulfed the large foyer as chunks of marble flew around the room, followed by shards of glass. That's what tends to happen when a bomb goes off.

**So this is a kind of sequel to Connections? Maybe? I don't know, should I carry on or not? Hmm.. Let me know :) If I get enough of a response then I will :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck, fuck, _fuuuck_!"  
"Tony! Language!"  
"But Pepper! Bomb! Explode! Boom! Fuck!"  
Cameron and Carrie both fought against the sea of smoke and eventually found their parents. None of them were hurt, but men wearing massive black suits had begun streaming into the building, all supporting guns.  
"Guns!" Natasha beckoned, pulling two guns for herself out of God knows where, and Clint doing the exact same thing. Carrie hurried over to Pepper and Tony as her parents worked. "Tony! Gun!" Natasha yelled, as Tony fumbled with his shoe.  
"Can't- get- out- socks too tight." Tony said as he fought with the light blue sock where he'd stuffed his gun. "I don't know why you gave me a gun anyway, you know I can't shoot to save my life."  
Natasha rolled her eyes as she shot a single bullet, embedding it in one of the men's skull.  
"Pepper, Clint will help you get out with Carrie and Cameron. Tony, you stay with me and help." Natasha ordered as she fired again, this time the bullet landed square in the chest. Pepper nodded quickly and ushered the two children behind her as Clint covered them safely to the back of the now half destroyed foyer. It was lucky the building had such a hard built structure, otherwise the whole thing would have collapsed on top of them.  
"Got it!" Tony yelled, before clicking it madly, only to have nothing happen. "Natasha! My guns not working.." Natasha swore as she ran over to Tony, firing her own gun the whole way.  
"Safety catch." She scorned as she gave it back to Tony. "I thought you used to make weapons?"  
"Yeah, so? Mine are way more advanced than this.." Tony said as he aimed the gun at one of the men.  
"Great shot. If you want him to be deaf in one ear." Natasha quipped and Tony frowned. Cocking his gun again, he fired again, this time hitting another man in the nose. Natasha saw Tony flinch as the blood spurted out and he fell to the floor.  
"That's the best shot ever. You couldn't beat that." Tony told her, grinning madly.  
"How are you even an Avenger?" She asked as she sent a frenzy of bullets into the crowd.  
"Technically I'm not. But whatever. I mean, who cares right? I'm Iron Man!" Natasha snorted.  
"You're not Iron Man when you don't have the suit." She told him as he fired again, this time narrowly missing one of the men's shoulder.  
"Move!" Someone yelled from the back of the room and Natasha pulled Tony quickly out of the way and behind an upturned table as he continued to fumble with the gun. They both covered their ears as a swarm of bullets flew themselves across the room, wiping out all of the men wearing black. Turning around, Natasha saw Fury holding a machine gun. The firing stopped once all of the men had fallen. Under the new silence, alarms could be heard ringing dully throughout the building.  
Firemen and women came pouring into the building then, extinguishing small fires and helping bewildered office workers to their feet.  
"Anyone hurt?" Fury asked as he walked over to Natasha and Tony.  
"Yeah. Natasha hurt my feelings." Tony said bitterly, watching the smirk cut across her face.  
"Good. I want a report on this from all of you." Fury said as he pointed a finger at the pair of them, and Clint as he rejoined.  
"Mine might be a little late. Going out for Shawarma later.." Tony started, but Fury cut across him.  
"This is more important than Shawarma." Fury snapped, and Tony looked as though someone had slapped him.  
"More important than... But we're taking Cameron! And Carrie! And I was gonna ask if Lysander and Darren want to come too..." Tony started to explain but Fury rolled his eye and walked away. "I'll get Steve to do it." He shrugged before walking off.

* * *

"I am ruler of the Earth!"  
"No, you're not."  
"Yeah I am. I'm gonna rule the world!"  
"And how are you gonna do that?"  
"With an army of droids and stormtroopers and I shall be Darth Darren, the awesomer!"  
"Awesomer isn't a word."  
"Says who?"  
"The dictionary.."  
Steve bitterly regretted allowing Tony and Clint to let Darren watch Star Wars with them. It had grown on him like a parasite, and Steve really wouldn't mind, apart from the fact that it wasn't even the rebels that Darren loved and aspired to be like. He wanted to be like Darth Vader. Or Anakin. Either way he wanted a pod-racer for Christmas.  
"And I'll have a huge death-star where I will lock away all of Carrie's barbies.."  
"Carrie doesn't have any Barbies." Steve told Darren as flicked through the TV channels. Deciding there was nothing on, his eyes swept the room. There were doll stormtroopers everywhere, along with small pieces of Lego littered across the floor.  
"How do you manage to make so much mess?" Steve asked as he stood up and tried to tidy.  
"Easily. You just leave things lying around." Darren told him innocently, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"You've been spending too much time with Tony." Steve muttered.  
"That's because he's _awesome_. Way cooler than you." Darren said exasperatedly as he attempted to pick up his cup by using the force.  
"Oh yeah? How so?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Because he's Iron Man..."  
"But can Iron Man... Tickle you to death?!" Steve said, pretending to be menacing as he picked up Darren and threw him playfully on the sofa and began tickling him. Darren's hysterical laughter filled the room.  
"You two are two damn noisy!" Bruce said as he walked in through the lift, clutching a cold cup of coffee as he came. Steve just continued tickling Darren and Bruce sighed. "Where's everyone else?".  
"Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Cameron and Carrie have all gone to see Fury, Jane, Thor and Lysander have gone on a trip to somewhere I can't remember." Steve told him as he stopped tickling Darren, standing up straight and seeing the pale white doctor. "You alright?" He asked as he saw the mans transfixed eyes on the TV. It was still on the channel he'd left it on.  
"There has been an explosion at the New Town Hall just a few minutes ago. Witnesses report that Black Widow and Tony Stark are holding off-"  
Steve froze as he saw the picture on screen. Billows of thick, black smoke were pouring out of the front of the building, but it was still standing- thank heaven.  
"What should we do?" Steve asked, turning to Bruce who looked worried. Between them, Darren sat on the floor, head turning between the two adults.  
"I don't think they need the Other Guy. I'll get Jarvis to send of Tony's suit-"  
"Mr Stark doesn't require his suit as all possible hostiles have been terminated." Jarvis said coolly before Bruce had even finished his sentence.  
"All right. Cool. I'll go help with the clean up and make sure everything's okay." Bruce decided, placing his cold coffee on the side before making his way back to the lift. Steve turned to Darren.  
"What do you want to do?" He asked, watching as the blonde haired boy stood up and toddled over to the counter.  
"I wanna help." Darren said, pulling down his own drink as he stood on his tip-toes.  
"But you can't.."  
"Yeah I can."  
"Darren.. It won't be nice down there." Steve looked out of the window where he could see smoke clouding the sky a few blocks away.  
"That's why I need to be there." Darren replied, and then, thinking, he added "For Cameron and Carrie." Steve sighed before saying:  
"C'mon then. Grab your jumper, it'll be cold outside." As Darren walked away to get his jumper, Steve heard him mutter.  
"I bet _Tony_ never makes Cameron wear a jumper..." Steve sighed again. He was sick of constantly being compared with Tony.

* * *

He looked at the opposite side of the wall. Waiting. Any moment now...  
The peaceful silence of the cell was ripped apart as the alarm exploded into life. Grinning, he continued waiting. A guard ran past and slipped a key under the door. Standing up, he was able to grab it and undo the lock, before pushing the cell door open.  
In the confusion of the alarm, it was easy to slip away. Down one flight of stairs, through a supposed locked door, down the corridor, janitors closet, change, down another flight of stairs and through the doors.  
He was met by a dastardly quiet road, and he half expected a tumbleweed to roll by. But instead a bus came. He hopped on board before finding a seat. He got more comfortable as the gentle rumble of the engine started and he drew closer to his destination.

**What do you think? Should I carry on? Do people here have Instagram? Gimmie your name and I'll follow you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Steve let Darren go with Tony and Pepper to Shawarma, and of course he went with them. Tony may be annoying him (slightly), but it was nothing the man himself had done wrong.  
He sipped his water as he watched Tony peel the end of the straw wrapper off and blow on it, making the cellophane fly off and hit Bruce in the head as Cameron and Darren roared with laughter. Pepper sighed and turned her head, talking to Natasha.  
It was hard to believe that not seven hours previous, six of them had been involved in a bombing. Yet, no one was aware of who the bomber was. Despite Shields continued efforts to find the man behind it, they hadn't as yet prevailed. Still, it was early days.  
"I'm gonna pee!" Cameron laughed as he rocked backwards and forwards on his stool. Darren grinned.  
"There's a cure for that." Clint proposed, moving Cameron's drink away from him before he knocked it off the table. Cameron looked confused before realisation stretched across his face. He hopped down from his stool and walked towards the toilet. Clint laughed.  
Cameron stepped back out of the toilet no fewer than two seconds later, looked ashen faced.  
"What's up?" Tony asked, getting down from his stool as he surveyed his son.  
"There's- uh- someone.." Cameron started, eyes straying behind him.  
"C'mon? What's up?" Tony repeated, walking up to Cameron and taking his hand.  
"There's a guy... He said.. Some guy.. Wanted me to tell him... Names Loki?" Tony, Clint, Steve, Bruce and Natasha and froze instinctively as they heard the name. Tony lightly pushed Cameron aside and walked briskly over to the toilet himself, pushing open the door.  
"What's he..?" Clint hissed, getting up himself and pulling out and cocking a gun.  
"Cameron, Darren, Carrie, c'mere." Pepper urged, calling the three kids over and they all walked over.  
The door creaked open and everyone drew breath. Even the waitress seemed to notice something was going on and retreated behind the counter and into the kitchen.  
"Guys... Loki's here!" Tony poked his head round the door and grinned as Loki pushed him aside and stepped out too.  
"Don't move or I'll kill you where you stand." Natasha seethed, pulling out her own gun and aiming it at Loki's face. He smirked. Tony stepped in between them.  
"That's a little harsh. The guy only wants Shawarma..." Tony said, and Steve raised his eyebrows.  
"Tony, what are you doing?" Steve hissed, half expecting to see the small boy he'd seen last time Loki had been around.  
"Buying my friend here a Shawarma.  
Obviously." Tony said, clapping Loki on the shoulder and muttering something about the new lamb wrap they had on the menu. As he and Loki walked over to the counter, several pairs of eyes followed them. Tony and Loki still continued chatting to each other happily, as though they were discussing the weather.  
"Your husbands barmy." Steve whispered into Peppers ear, and she shrugged, smiling slightly.  
"He's your son.." She muttered back, and Steve shrugged.  
"Tony. Care to explain?" Natasha said, walking over to the two men, still holding her gun aloft but lowering it slightly.  
"I'll explain." Loki suggested, turning around and leaning on the back of the bar, hands resting on the cold wood surface. Looking at Tony, he received a nod of approval and launched into a speech.  
"As you are all aware, I haven't spent my last few years of Midgard.. However: recourses tell me that a certain counterpart of mine a few years back is planning something along the lines of revenge. How I don't know."  
"How do you know this?" Natasha asked, raising her gun again. Loki smirked at the gesture.  
"I watch the news." He shrugged.  
"But you just said-"  
"Yeah, I have something to do with that." Tony interrupted, rubbing the back of his neck and looking slightly guilty. "See, me and Loki have been pen-pals for... How long?" Loki shrugged "and the other day I asked him to come back to Earth for a snort of reunion if you will.."  
"How many times has he tried to kill you or kidnap you Tony?" Bruce said exasperatedly. Tony grinned slightly.  
"A fair few. But that doesn't matter, see, he was staying in a hotel about three blocks from here, and we decided to meet up."  
"This doesn't make any sense." Clint said, trying to decided whether or not he needed his gun.  
"None of that matters." Loki interjected. "What matters is that you're all in danger. I was approached by a old acquaintance of mine. He means to start war."  
The silence was broken by Carrie.  
"I'm sorry, who are we talking about?" She asked, confused. Loki grinned, looking from Natasha to Clint.  
"She looks just like you." From behind the table, Carrie huffed.

* * *

Later that evening, after a heated discussion between Tony and Steve over why Tony had been contacting Loki in the first place, found Bruce and Steve in a similar sort of conversation.  
"Why was he even talking to him?"  
"I don't know... Steve, I'm really tired. Can't we talk about this in the morning?"  
"Do you think Loki has something planned?"  
"I don't know..."  
"What if he is the one meaning to start war?"  
"Then I'll get the Other Guy to smash him again? Okay?" Bruce suggested, yawning heavily. Steve frowned.  
"I don't trust him."  
"You've made that pretty clear. I'm going to bed." Bruce repeated, walking from the room. Steve flopped back down on to the sofa.  
He couldn't believe that Loki had just turned up like that, with Tony's invitation too. He wouldn't mind that he was talking to Loki, though he preferred that he didn't. Who knew what that guy had up his sleeve? Tony was putting himself and everyone else in danger.  
The more he thought about it, the more he was growing to dislike Tony. Before he had hated him, because he was in no way the man Howard was. Then he started to grow on him, flying into the portal altogether proved the Tony was in actual fact a good guy. Then Shield started meddling with Tony's and his own DNA and he found that he actually started to care for Tony. When Loki took him the first time that was the tip of the iceberg. But now, now that evil was almost extinguished, Steve couldn't help but feel that Tony was slipping back into his old habits. Habits of being reckless and naive.  
"You looked troubled." Steve jumped out of his skin as he heard the cool, British sounding voice speak.  
"Yeah." Loki walked around the room and sat himself down on the sofa next to Steve.  
"I can assure you I'm not here to kill anyone." Loki said seriously, not looking at Steve, but Steve could tell he was being surveyed.  
"How can I be sure of that?" Steve asked.  
"Because I would have done so already. You people have too much to offer than to allow me to kill you all. Let alone your children. It's not in my nature." Steve snorted as Loki stopped talking.  
"You turned Tony into a kid!"  
"Yes, I did." Loki nodded, agreeing. "But that was a few years ago. Can't you forget the past?" Loki asked, and Steve's brain momentarily froze as he remembered Peggy, Bucky.. His Mum, everything about his life before he was frozen. "I can understand of course, if you choose not to trust me. But please, do try." Loki said, standing up and walking from the room.

Once outside, Loki pulled out a walkie-talkie from his coat pocket. Allowing the crackling to fade away slightly, he spoke into it.  
"I'm in. Now to release the hounds." He waited a few seconds before the walkie-talkie crackled into life again.  
"Good. We begin Dragon in the morning."  
Loki sighed as he put the machine back in his pocket. This was going to be too easy.

**Loki! I am almost 100% certain that Loki is actually nothing like that, and I promise the characters will develop as the story goes along.**

**Again, great thanks to everyone who had favourited and followed. It's great! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron hated tidying his room. It was just so boring! It wasn't his fault he'd left his Scaletrix out, and it certainly wasn't his fault that he'd dumped his clothes in the middle of the floor instead of putting them in the washing machine. He'd asked his Dad why they couldn't just hire a made, but he'd said no. After all, how would they cope cleaning up after the Avengers?

His Dad didn't mind him having a messy room- that's where Cameron had gotten the messiness from- his Dad. You could prove it by just looking at his workshop. It looked like one of his suits had blown up most of the time, and if it wasn't for Jarvis, the guy would never be able to find anything.

No, it was his Mum who had made him tidy his room. From down the corridor, he could hear Darren wreaking havoc. As much as Cameron liked Darren, he couldn't help but feel that he was an idiot every now and again. The guy was crazy. Like a full on lunatic. Cameron had heard about how amazing Steve was, and he couldn't for the life of him see how Steve and Darren were familiar. Steve was nice, Darren was a menace. More often or not people called him the menace, because he was a little bit cheeky every now and again. But Darren- he was a full on mastermind of chaos. The evilness he could deal with, but the it was how he treated other people that annoyed him most. The amount of times Darren had attempted to break Carrie's favourite bow that her Dad had given her was unbelievable. Carrie could stick up for herself of course, but it was still really rude.

Cameron knew himself that he could be selfish, and yeah, he didn't exactly feel bad when he made fun of other people, but they knew he was joking. But with Darren it was a different matter. No one could quite tell what that kid was going to do next. Of course Darren had tried to be a pain to Cameron, but Cameron knew how to deal with idiots like him. His Dad had taught him. His Mum had told him it was natural for people not to get along, and apparently his Dad and Steve didn't used to get along. Cameron just hoped that one day Darren would calm down. Because for now, he was really annoying him. This dwindling fire of hope died as Darren burst through the door.

"Cameron!"

"Hey, Darren." Cameron replied, not looking up as he scooped up his lego and put in a box. Next to it, was a 50cm Lego model he and his Dad had made- of course it was a model of Iron Man. Darren strode over, brandishing a stick as he came.

"I'm going to cut your arm off!"

"No you're not."

"Yeah I am!"

"That's just a stick." Cameron pointed out and Darren frowned, looking at his stick with disappointment.

"But it's an awesome stick." Darren sighed, as he put down the stick. Cameron turned around and continued tidying his room. Behind him, Darren picked up the stick again, and smacked it across the back of Darren's head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Cameron yelled, whirling round as the cane like stick collided with the back of his head. Darren was grinning madly. "You know what? You're a mean person, Darren." Cameron scolded, rubbing the back of his head. Darren scoffed. That pushed Cameron over the edge. He lunged himself forward at Darren, and started pummelling him. Darren yelled but retaliated. He loved fights.

"_Woah woah_! Brake it up!" A new voice intruded, pulling the two children apart from each other. Darren spit on the floor. "Now that's not nice. Darren, isn't it?" Darren nodded. Loki frowned as he let go of them.

"He started it." Darren said, pointing an accusing finger at Cameron, whose mouth dropped open in disgust.

"_Me_ start it? _You_ started it!" Cameron yelled, charging at Darren again, but Loki stopped the fighting from commencing.

"Now stop it. Darren, say sorry."

"But I didn't-"

"Darren, say sorry."

"Sorry." Darren muttered, looking at the floor.

"Cameron, say sorry." Loki said, and Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Sorry."

"Right, Darren, go and entertain yourself. Thor and Jane have just arrived. Go and play with Lysander." Loki's voice changed to that of bitterness as he said Thor's name, but recovered it quickly. "Cameron, take this-" Cameron turned his nose up in disgust.

"I don't like to be handed things." It was Loki's turn to roll his eyes then.

"Just do it." Cameron accepted the stick Loki was holding out to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you..?" He began to ask, but Loki just smirked as way of a reply.

"You'll find a use for it." Loki said, before leaving Cameron to his train of thoughts.

* * *

"No Steve, like this." Tony said, for the umpteenth time as he tried to show Steve how to take a video on the new camera he'd bought him. Steve sighed as he tried again. "C'mon, it's really not difficult. Just press down this button.."

"Tony, just give up. I can't do it."

"Yes you can!"

"No, I can't."

"Honestly, you two argue almost as much as your sons..." Loki drawled from the doorway, Tony and Steve both looked up.

"Oh god, what've they been doing? I thought Pepper told him to tidy his room..." Tony said, as he began walking over to the doorway.

"He was tidying his room, until Darren walked in and decided it might be a good idea to whack Cameron across the head with a stick." Loki told them, and Steve groaned as he looked at the ceiling.

"So.. Cameron didn't start it?" Tony asked, confused.

"No. Cameron didn't start it." Loki confirmed, and Tony shrugged, walking back over to where he'd previously been sitting.

"This ones on you then Steve." Tony said as he sat back down, pulling over a tablet and tapping away madly on it. Steve responded with another groan.

"I don't what his problem is. It's like he wants to do wrong..."

"Why don't you just phone his parents and see if they're lunatics too?" Tony asked, and Steve glared at him.

"My son is not a lunatic." From the over side of the room, Loki was drinking in this information like a plant absorbs sunlight. What had Tony meant? 'Phone his parents'? Where were they? Is that why Darren's Mum was nowhere to be seen?

"I'm just saying, you don't know where he came from. He could be Irish of Canadian or something like that." Tony pointed out.

"Does it matter?" Steve asked.

"No, I'm just saying there might be something else about him. More than what meets the eye, that kind of thing."

"Oh so you're saying he's not human now?" Steve asked bitterly, glaring at Tony. Tony looked exasperated.

"I didn't say that either. God Steve stop twisting my words. I think you need to do some background research." Tony suggested.

"Oh, and look what happened when people did background research on you." Steve snapped, and he walked briskly from the room. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Am I missing something?" Loki questioned, and Tony smirked.

"I better go and warn Clint not to annoy Steve as much today..." Tony said, standing up and yawning as he walked out of the room.

Loki remained standing in thought. What did Tony mean? Was Darren adopted? Who were his parents? Maybe himself and this kid of chaos weren't as dissimilar as he'd first thought...

**So... what's going on with Darren then. I might change his name, what do you think? Darren's I mean.**


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you do...?" Steve said exasperatedly as leant against the wooden frame in the door way, watching as Darren smashed Lego structures. "C'mon Darren... You've gotta stop with this." Steve said as he walked over and sat on the floor next to Darren. Darren didn't look up at him.  
"Stop what?" Darren asked, still not taking his eyes off the newly smashed red Lego pieces.  
"With the violence..." Steve trailed off, watching as Darren built a wall using the newly destroyed bricks.  
"You're violent all the time." Darren pointed out, and Steve snorted.  
"When was the last time you saw me being violent?"  
"Last time I turned on the news." Darren supplied, and Steve frowned.  
"But that's different."  
"No it's not. You kill people." Darren said shortly, and Steve's frown grew.  
"We don't kill people. We save people." Darren shrugged.  
"What's the difference?"  
"The difference is the cause in which we do it." Steve told him, and Darren just sat there, smashing his newly built wall.  
"Why don't the others like me?" Darren asked, finally looking up into Steve's eyes.  
"What do you mean? Of course they like you!"  
"No they don't. I'm not stupid. Cameron doesn't like me-"  
"Cameron doesn't like you because you're both just so different." Steve said, rubbing Darren's shoulder encouragingly.  
"How?"  
"Well, for a start, Cameron likes to build things, you like to destroy." Darren copied Steve's frown. "You like Star Wars, Cameron likes to talk to whole way through it like his Dad." Darren smiled, remembering only too well when Tony and Cameron had started a heated conversation on how cool it would be to have a pod racer. "You know, me and Tony used to... Dislike each other. Shall we say." Darren looked up again.  
"Really?"  
"Really. But then the guy decided to be an idiot and fly himself into this massive great wormhole in the sky. That's when I found out he was acts an okay guy." Darren grinned and urged him to carry on. "Then, old Fury stuck all of us in this Tower. Tony wasn't overly happy about it but neither were we. Then, after a little escapade involving Loki, and some other guy called Loftus-" Steve froze suddenly. "Loftus."  
"What?" Darren asked, concerned. Steve got up and began to pounce towards the door.  
"I- I'll be back in- in two seconds. Alright? I just have to go and- Loftus." Steve's voice trailed away as he marched hurriedly down the corridor. Darren rolled his eyes and continued smashing Lego.

* * *

"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying we can use this to our advantage."  
"How though?"  
Loki rolled his eyes as Loftus continued to question him.  
"How do you think?" Loki pressed, and after a few moments an expression of understanding dawned across Loftus's face.  
"Ooh."  
"Right, oh. If played right this could land us a huge prize. You want the Avengers? Hit them where it hurts." Loki grinned toothily.  
"Are you sure?" Loftus asked, still unsure of Loki's plan. Brilliant as it may be, it still had some major flaws.  
"Sometimes to be sure of the future you have to take a step back into history." Loki said, waving his hands around as he did so.  
"I don't want any funny business though, Loki." Loftus said sternly, and Loki replied with a grin. "Loki. I mean it. Not many people would offer you this opportunity..."  
"If I was going to back out, would I be telling you my plan?" Loki asked.  
"Well they don't call you the God of Mischief for nothing..." Loftus agreed, stretching his hand out and Loki shook it- after giving the yellow gloved hand a disapproving look.

* * *

The Quinjet touched down on the Helicopter pad. It was a moment before the dust had stopped throwing itself into the air and the engines had stopped before the door opened and a hoard of people got out.  
"I still don't understand-"  
"Not now Clint." Natasha snapped, as they walked across the pad towards a large concrete room, positioned on top of tall structure. They were greeted by a guard who gave them the nod of approval, and pushed the door open for them. As the stepped in, they were greeted by a large descending staircase.  
"For one of the top prisons in the world you'd have thought there'd be a bit more security." Tony muttered as they all clambered down the staircase. Not passing a soul on their venture down. As they reached a door, a low crackling met their ears. Natasha pulled out her gun and pushed the door open with her boot.  
"See what I mean? No lock." Tony said, waving a hand at the metal door they'd just entered the room through.  
"Tony, shut up." Clint said dryly, and  
Tony supported a face of mock outrage, before it dissolved into a shrug.  
A few corridors, staircases, and one stop at a vending machine half-way down a corridor later, no one had surfaced.  
"I don't like this." Steve muttered to his fellows, and they all nodded silently.  
"Jarvis, scan for human activity in the building." Tony said, touching his ear as he spoke to Jarvis.  
"Don't touch your ear." Steve advised.  
"Why? We're not on a field mission or anything." Steve rolled his eyes at Tony's logical thinking.  
"There's no one else here. Only us." Tony said suddenly.  
"What about that guard?" Natasha asked.  
"Gone. Vanished. Poof." Tony shrugged.  
"Where are all the inmates then..?" Bruce asked, voice trailing away as another one erupted into life.  
"I can't believe it's taken you that long to work it out. How are you trusted with people's lives?" The voice took a mocking tone, but it sounded comfortable.  
"Quite easily." Tony shrugged, and Natasha hit him. "Ow, stupid red-haired..." The voice broke Tony's muttering as he rubbed his arm where Natasha had hit him. The voice laughed.  
"Arguing as usual Tony?" The voice asked, and Tony looked slightly confused. "Does your son argue that much? And what about you? Clint and Natasha, with little Carrie. I hear she's quite good with a bow.." Clint and Natasha exchanged worried looks. "What about you Thor? With Lysander? How's he? Apparently he has your colour hair." Thor's eyebrows furrowed. "And Steve, with Darren. Quite the trouble maker? Am I right?".  
"Why are you telling us our children's traits?" Thor boomed, searching for the flowing voice, and not spotting the speaker in the corner of the room.  
"Oh I just thought you ought to know. They say hi, by the way." Thor very nearly threw his hammer at the wall, while Clint and Natasha exchanged fearful glances.  
"What are you doing to them?" Steve seethed, glaring at the rusty speaker.  
"Oh, I'm not doing anything.."

* * *

"That was risky." Loftus said as he put down the speaker.  
"It'll work. Trust me."  
"But what if they go and check on the Tower first? They'll be sure to phone someone."  
"Then they'll find them there." Loki said simply, cracking open a monkey nut with his fist and popping the contents into his mouth.  
"So why tell them we have them? When we don't?".  
"If there's one thing the Avengers don't like, it's being toyed with." Loki smirked, as he turned on his heel and walked from the room. Leaving a confused Loftus behind him.

**Ta-da! Do people want me to carry on with this?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry it's taken me so long with this chapter. I've been really really really busy. Like, I've had loads of tests at school..Sorry. So sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it all the same :) Feedback is beyond appreciated.**

"Cameron?!"  
"Carrie?!"  
"Lysander?!"  
"Darren!"  
They all yelled as they rushed into the building, looking wildly around as the searched for any sign of a disturbance.  
"Quick! What's this?!" Clint called, beckoning them all over as he pointed worriedly at a speck of red on the work surface of the kitchen.  
"Whoops, sorry about that. I spilt my wine." Pepper said as she walked in, slightly tipsy while supporting a nearly empty glass of wine. Tony ran over to her.  
"Pepper, where's Cameron? Is he and the others okay?" He asked worriedly, holding her shoulders, but supporting her more than anything.  
"Yes... We put them to bed... I think they're okay... I mean.. Yeah." Pepper nodded.  
"Okay, you, you sit here, we'll go and check on them, okay?" Tony reassured her, and Pepper grinned stupidly as Tony sat her on the sofa. "I think you've had enough of that." He added, taking the wine out of her hands.  
As they walked down the corridor, they grew more troubled by the silence that greeted them.  
"Is it usually this quiet?" Steve whispered, holding his shield out in front of him so that it was covering most of his torso, and at the same time somehow shielding the rest of the group.  
"Hard to tell. Usually you and Tony are arguing and I've gone to bed." Natasha said matter-of-factly as they continued to creep silently towards the bedrooms.  
"Sh!" Steve said quickly, putting a finger to his mouth and the whole group stopped abruptly. All listening intently. "What's that?".  
"That's good ol' Lysander taking after his Dad and snoring his little heart out." Tony laughed, and Thor sighed and walked briskly away to check on his very loud son.  
"So... They don't have Lysander... Who do they have then?" Natasha asked, pulling her gun closer to her body as they continued to walk along the corridor. They stopped as they reached Darren's room. Slowly, Steve opened the door.  
Darren was fast asleep, curled up in a ball, face down in lego.  
"How the hell's he doing that?!" Tony exclaimed. "Those things are little shits to stand on! How's he sleeping on them?!"  
"Keep your voice down!" Steve hissed as he scooped Darren up and placed him in his bed and pulled the covers over him.  
"I'm just saying.." Tony muttered, but he still lowered his voice a little bit as he withdrew from the room. Steve followed suit and switched out the light before clicking the door shut.  
"I think they're all here." Steve said, relieved. Tony frowned.  
"I'm still going to check on Cameron and Carrie. I don't trust it." He told them, turning around and walking briskly towards Cameron's room.  
"We'll go and check on Carrie." Natasha and Clint nodded before walking off to their daughters room.  
Steve, Thor, and Bruce all looked confusedly at each other.  
"I'm making coffee... Anyone?" Bruce started to ask, pointing a thumb in the direction of the kitchen, but then they heard a yell.  
"Cameron! Cameron! What the fuck!? Where-? Cameron!" Not bothering even to look at each other, the three began pelting in the direction of the shrieks.  
A beside himself Tony Stark was standing in Cameron's doorway, looking deeply troubled.  
"Where's Cameron?" Steve asked, but Tony's eyes were caught by something else as a laughter floated towards them.  
"Tony, calm down. He was in Carries room." Clint called, laughing as he carried a sleeping Cameron over his shoulder. Steve couldn't help but grin as the relief spread over Tony's face.  
"What's... Oh, hi, Clint. Why're you carrying me?" A tired Cameron asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he saw Clint's face as he carried him. Clint grinned in return and put him down. Cameron's bleary eyes adjusted.  
"Dude, don't do that." Tony said, crouching down to Cameron's eye level.  
"Don't do what?"  
"Run off the Carries room. I'm getting too old for that."  
"Hang on, did the great Tony Stark just admit he's old?" Clint snorted, Tony glared at him.  
"Shut your mouth feather face."  
Clint raised his hands in mock surrender as Tony reverted back to Cameron. "Okay, you look tired. Go on, go to bed, I'll be in in a minute." Cameron nodded in agreement before ambling in a zombie like manner towards his own room.  
"Is there a problem here?" Everyone turned around when they heard Loki's innocent, yet drawling voice.  
"Yes. Why didn't you tell us that the this guy was Loftus?" Steve asked, striding over to Loki in a few steps.  
"Because I didn't know." Loki replied calmly. Steve frowned, not buying it.  
"C'mon, lay off the guy." Tony stepped in, putting a hand on Loki's shoulder and scowling at Steve. Steve returned an equally as severe scowl.  
"I don't know what you think you're playing at, Stark." Steve spat, Tony looked slightly hurt.  
"Don't be such a drama queen... You're the one who's having a hissy-fit over the past." Tony had finished his sentence before he realised what he'd said. "Well shit."  
Instead of walking away as he would usually have done, brushing off Tony's remark and putting it as a little mistake, Steve punched Tony. Hard. In the nose.  
"What the fuck was that for?!" Tony asked, stumbling backwards and clutching a fist to his nose attempted to stop the trickle of red flowing gently down and dripping onto his lip. Steve half snarled, half growled, before turning on his heel and walking away. From along the corridor, you could hear him slam a door.  
"Bloody hell he's sensitive today. Did I touch a nerve?" Tony asked, apparently shocked by Steve's sudden aggression.  
"You mentioned the past you dumbass." Clint pointed out. Tony opened his mouth to form an 'O', before quickly telling Jarvis to make a note telling him never to mention the past to Steve again.  
"Still though, I always thought Steve would be the last to punch me. I mean, you haven't even punched me yet Bruce." Tony said thoughtfully, wiping the remaining blood on his sleeve and sniffing.  
"Sniffing's not going to help stop the bleeding. I think he's just a bit stressed at the moment." Bruce suggested. Tony shrugged.  
"Whatever. It was still really rude of him." Tony said, before stalking off to go and find Pepper. He left Bruce, Natasha, Thor, and Clint all standing in the corridor. Along with Loki.  
"What just happened?" Thor asked, looking confused. Clint shrugged.  
"Something's going on here." Natasha muttered, more to herself than anyone else.  
"You have the deductive powers of Sherlock, Natasha." Clint joked, and Natasha rolled her eyes at him.  
"Loki, what's going on?" She asked, turning her gaze on Loki, who had stood forgotten as he watched the conversation.  
"I have no idea." He replied, before strutting off too.

* * *

"Crap... What's... Shit."  
He could feel a cold metal chain pressing into his wrist and hand. "Pepper, c'mon. Role play over." He said jokingly, expecting to hear her voice in return but instead hearing nothing. "Pepper...?"  
Carefully, he peeled open his eyelid, and was met with further darkness. "Jarvis. Lights." No response. "Fuck... Urm... Hello? Have I been kidnapped again?" He called half jokingly into the silence. He chuckled to himself as he remembered how many times before he'd been in a situation like this.  
"No, Pepper isn't here." A disembodied voice met his ears and he almost jumped. It seemed to fill the whole room.  
"Oh... Well, that's good. I guess. Where exactly is here?" He asked, trying to look around to find something to look at but only finding blackness. It wasn't helped by the fact that his arm was being crushed by his upper body.  
"That is no concern of you." The voice replied. Tony already knew who it was.  
"Well, yeah it is. I need to ZIP Code incase I want to come back... Or something." Tony suggested, wriggling his hands free of the loose chains and rubbing his wrists as they tasted freedom. At the same time he did a quick sweep of his body, and apart from his numb arms he was perfectly fine.  
"You're a funny man, Mr Stark." Loftus laughed.  
"I do try. What do you want?" Tony asked, cutting to the chase. He was so used to these kinds of situations it was hardly him worth taking seriously anymore.  
"I want help." Loftus replied simply while Tony raised an eyebrow.  
"You're past that chick."


	7. Chapter 7

"I need your help."  
"My mate Bruce is a doctor... Crap at advice though. Been there done that."  
"You're not taking this seriously."  
Tony heard Loftus chuckle. It cut through him like a knife- but he knew he couldn't register anything remotely close to fear on his face or in his voice. That way he'd be a sitting duck.  
"You ought to take me seriously."  
"Tell me why I'm here then. C'mon, I'm listening." Tony sat down and crossed his legs. Looking expectantly around the room and into the darkness. "Step to it! Story! Quick march!" He clapped his hands together. Loftus just laughed.  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Because I asked you to."  
"Who's in charge here?"  
"Depends if I declare mutiny." Tony said, still sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Seriously though. What's happening? Did I piss you off again? Somehow?" Tony asked. Loftus chuckled again.  
"No reason."  
Tony breathed as he heard the speaker clunk, meaning the connection had ended. The lights flickered on and he found himself to be sitting in a plain room, bare walls and bare floors. A door stood at the side of the wall.  
Straight away he ran towards it, and began to try and open it. As he expected, it was locked.  
"Fuck..." He swore as he continued to try and prize it open. Walking backwards, he took a run at the door, and leapt at it as he drew closer. Much to his relief, the door swung open. "Crap design.."  
Stepping into the corridor, he surveyed his surroundings. Opposite him stood another door. Upon it it read 'IT'. He pushed the door open and grinned as he spotted the webcam.  
He really should have known it was too easy. Way too easy.

* * *

His head was hurting. Hurting a lot. It felt like someone had taken a saucepan and smacked him around the back of the head. He could feel his brain pulsating heavily as the blood flowed around his skull. He groaned as he lifted himself into a sitting position. His leg was stretched awkwardly to the side, while the other one was sticking out of the other end of the bed.  
"What the..?" He looked wildly around as he saw how long his legs were. Jumping backwards slightly, he caught sight of his arms. They had a fine layer of hair on them.  
"Darren! Breakfast!" Steve yelled from behind the door, knocking lightly on it as he walked past.  
"Coming!" Darren yelled back, but clapped a hand over his mouth as his voice came out several octaves deeper than usual.  
"Darren? You okay in there?" Steve asked, sounding slightly confused.  
"Urgh, yep!" Darren said in a high a voice he could manage. It sounded ridiculous, but he knew his Dad would buy it.  
"Right. Well, we have waffles so..." Steve said casually, before Darren breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the footsteps fade away.  
Another knock.  
"Darren? You in there?" That was a voice recognised, but didn't at the same time. It was on the tip of his tongue.  
"Who is it?"  
"Carrie. Quick, open the door." Darren quickly belted to the other side of the room and opened the door a half inch, only to have it pushed open further by someone who was presumably Carrie.  
Her hair was auburn in colour, and flowed gently around her shoulders. Her light brown eyes were fixed on Darren, who stood grasping his side where the door knob had smashed into it. She stepped quickly into the room and shut the door behind her quietly.  
"You, urgh, you look erm, different." Darren suggested. Carrie rolled her eyes.  
"You're so observant." Carrie pressed an ear against the door and listened, Darren just watched, still trying to work out what was happening. "We're going out. C'mon."  
Darren obeyed, and followed Carrie as she crept through the doorway. Along the corridor, a low snoring could be heard.  
"Go and get Lysander." Carrie ordered, pointing in the direction of Lysander's room. Darren nodded and pushed Lysander's door open.  
Lysander's room was a mess. His own room was a mess but that was beside the point. He'd been seven years old yesterday after all.  
In this particular case however, Lysander's covers were in a pile on the floor, and his face looked distinctly uncomfortable as it was pressed against the mattress. The pillow was covering his foot.  
"Hurry Darren c'mon!" Carrie urged from the doorway where she was standing, keeping watch.  
"I don't know how to wake him up!" Darren hissed. He was level with Lysander now.  
"Jump on him?" Carrie suggested.  
"Ew. No." Darren turned his nose up at the idea.  
"You're such a girl." Carrie snorted, before sprinting across the room, somehow managing to dodge the heaps of rubbish in the process and launched herself at the sleeping Lysander. As she collided with him, he began to roll over and was soon face down on the floor, and carried on snoring away. Carrie sighed.  
"I'll get Cameron to wake him up. C'mon." She beckoned Darren to follow her as she walked out the room.  
"You seem to know what's going on." Darren said. Catching up with her. She shrugged.  
"I just want to be sensible about it."  
"Yeah but.. I freaked when I woke up. Oh my God. What's Dad gonna say?"  
"What about my parents? Loki won't stand a chance against their wrath." Carrie laughed while Darren frowned.  
"Loki?" He asked, confused.  
"Well, yeah. It's kind of obvious isn't it? How else would we be like this?" She asked, gesturing at herself. Darren continued frowning.  
"Man, Dads gonna flip at him." Darren said, sighing and feeling slightly sorry for Loki.  
"Well, we might as well have a bit of fun hadn't we?" Carrie said, punching Darren's arm lightly. They stopped as they approached Cameron's room. They could hear various clangs coming from the room, along with bitterly murmured swears.  
"I guess our vocabulary has upgraded." Carrie shrugged, and Darren nodded. He hadn't realised they'd all been speaking so differently. "Cameron?" Carrie called.  
"Yeah, urgh, hang on." A few clangs and bangs later, the door swung open. Standing in the door stood a tall teenager, with messy brown hair, a fake beard, and a zitty forehead, wrapped in a duvet.  
"What's with the beard?" Carrie asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Urm, disguise." Cameron said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Suits you." Darren teased, his own messy blonde hair falling over his face as he laughed. Cameron glared at him.  
"You suck." Cameron told him, and Darren just grinned at the sight of Cameron getting annoyed.  
"Stop being such drama queens." Carrie sighed "Here, I scrounged this for you." She said, throwing Cameron a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  
"Thanks." Cameron caught them and snapped the door shut, emerging a second later wearing the clothes. He'd also lost the beard.  
"C'mon. We're going out." Carrie said, and they all sneaked out of the house, telling Jarvis to not tell anyone else where they were.

* * *

He watched as Bruce poured the syrup onto the many plates of waffles. It was a good job Tony had as much money as he did, otherwise they wouldn't be able to afford as much. He did put some money towards food, they all did.  
"We're out of PopTarts. Again." Bruce said, scowling slightly at Thor who was munching his way through his last box of PopTarts.  
"I'll get some more when I go out later." Clint proposed, taking several plates at once and dishing them out. "There's a plate missing Bruce."  
"Peppers in bed with a hangover." Bruce replied, half laughing.  
"Guys! Breakfast!" Clint yelled.  
Presuming they would be down in a minute, everyone tucked in. Thor burped loudly as his knife and fork clattered back on to the plate, earning a light slap around the head from Jane.  
"May I interrupt?" Jarvis spoke suddenly. Clint wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
"Sure thing Jarvis."  
"Mr Stark would like to speak to you all."  
Everyone naturally turned towards the doorway, instead the TV sprang to life.  
Tony was peering at them all, tapping on what was presumably a camera.  
"Hey, urm, I've been kidnapped again. So if you could come and get me that'd be great... Also, I really need a wee and I can't find the toilet. So if you could hurry that'd be great-" He was interrupted as a new voice spread through the hidden speaker.  
"Oi!"  
"Shit! Just send the suit or something..." Tony finished as the screen went black.  
"This happens way too often.." Steve sighed, grabbing a jacket as he and the rest started towards the helicopter pad. No one remembered to check on Darren, Carrie, Cameron and Lysander.

**What do you think? Thanks for reading so far! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you really think I'd be that stupid?"  
"Yes."  
Tony blinked up at the bright white light pressed down into his retinas. It was as though someone were stabbing him in the front of the brain.  
"Who did you contact?"  
"Your mom. She says hi." Tony spat, and the light was pulled away from his face. "You know, you really need to work on your people skills."  
"And you need to work on your friends, Mr Stark." Loftus quipped sharply in reply.  
"What?" Tony started to ask, but Loftus didn't need the question to give the answer.  
"Steve Rogers. No doubt you know him?" Loftus said, and Tony rolled his eyes.  
"Are you always this stupid? Yes I know Steve Rogers."  
"Then you'll know his involvement in Hydra." Loftus supplied nonchalantly. Tony's ears pricked up slightly.  
"Hydra?"  
"But I'm sure you know all about the situation he's currently involved in?"  
"What? No. What's going on with Steve?" Tony pressed, Loftus smirked slightly.  
"But I thought you knew who Steve Rogers is?" Loftus said, still smirking at the confused look on Tony's face.  
"Is there like a ransom job going on here? Or can I leave?" Tony asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Don't you want to hear what I have to say?" Loftus frowned slightly. Tony shook his head in reply.  
"It's going to be some deeply betraying thing that will probably make me hate him and want to kill him. Or, it will make me sad and depressed and feel like I can't trust him at all. Am I wrong?" Tony said, scanning Loftus's face for a clue.  
"You know how this works don't you?" Loftus laughed.  
"Well, being a genius means people take you because they want you to build something that only you can build, being a billionaire means people want money, and people who kidnap me because I'm a philanthropist obviously just hate humanity." Tony supplied casually. "Can I go now?"  
"No. Loki?" Loftus called over towards the doorway Tony hadn't seen, where Loki was standing, watching it all happen.  
"Oh, so you're the one behind this. I really should have learnt by now shouldn't I?" Tony said, half joking as Loki walked over, smirking at Tony's comment.  
"Probably." Loki agreed, grinning slightly.

* * *

"Where do you want to go?"  
"Park?" Darren suggested as the three of them walked around New York, not far away from Stark Tower. They changed their direction as they made a beeline for the park.  
"Do you think they know we're missing yet?" Carrie asked, looking back over her shoulder at the tower, which the top of which was just visible against the New York skyline.  
"Thor's probably distracting them somehow." Darren shrugged. They all turned back and faced the tower, just in time to see the main Quinjet take off and fly over their heads.  
"Crap." Cameron said, pulling out a phone from his jeans pocket and typing away madly.  
"Where'd you get that?" Carrie exclaimed, half interested, half annoyed.  
"Snatched it from Dad like ages ago. There's around twenty of them altogether, Stark Phones. I think your parents have them. I know Mum and Dad do. They're like waterproof and everything it's epic. It has a built in hologram projector, which is really cool because then it's like we chat in 3D, me and Dad were talking about it when we watched Star Wars ages ago. It can also connect to any network it wants with the strongest signal, but that's because Dad got Jarvis to set it up like that for him." Cameron said excitedly, examining the phone with awe at its brilliance that only he could see. Carrie and Darren just rolled their eyes.  
"What're you doing anyway?" Carrie asked, skipping over any further boastings about the phone.  
"Phoning Mum. Duh." Cameron replied, rolling his eyes and pressing the phone to his ear.  
"Oh yeah, because that isn't the most obvious thing to do. Pardon us that we're so stupid we didn't think of that." Darren drawled, crossing is arms and giving Cameron a snide glare. Cameron returned it.  
"Can you two just not argue for two minutes? Please?" Carrie asked, pulling the phone away from Cameron's ear as she did so. "No offence Cam, but your Mum will panic, then we'll all get into trouble."  
"Hang on, whose idea was it to come out here in the first place?" Cameron stated, putting the phone is his pocket and turning his gaze on Carrie.  
"Mine. Chill for two seconds, alright? I say we head back to the tower. Your Mum will just yell at you over the phone, if we can explain it face-to-face it'll work out a lot better." Carrie said, and Cameron nodded. Darren followed the other pair as the walked briskly from the park. But they were forced to stop abruptly as a new chess piece entered the board.  
A black hue engulfed the park as the bomb went off. Bits of mud and grass and bark off tree flew through the air and collided with each other as they gave into gravity and tumbled back down to earth.  
Carrie yelped as she felt Cameron colliding with her, and herself colliding with Darren. The three of them fell to the ground, sprawled in the sea of newly found broken paving stones and dust from the initial explosion.  
Awkwardly, she sat up. Rubbing her head where she'd hit it, and looking slowly around for any sign of Darren and Cameron.  
Amidst the people beginning to stand, there were also a considerable amount of people still lying on the floor. She hoped none of those bodies, unconscious or dead, were Darren or Cameron.

* * *

"I'm on your six, go forth. Hold. Continue." Steve whispered, clutching the shield in one hand and a gun in the other, while scanning the area quickly for any signs of life. Behind him, Natasha was rolling her eyes.  
Silently, she stuck a thumb up to Clint, who nodded, and she quietly leapt into the air, before clutching onto an over hanging pipe and pulling herself on top of it. Clint copied her exact movements, but once he was on the pipe he began crawling the other way, before perching on a low building and pulling his rucksack off his back and pulling out a small laptop.  
Natasha picked herself up off the pipe and began to balance. Stepping carefully so as not to fall, although the pipe gave her more than enough room to manoeuvre around. A chilly wind grabbed at stray red locks that had fallen out of her untidy ponytail.  
"Bruce, you got him yet?" She whispered into the earpiece, crouching low and leaping from the pipe and onto a buildings roof, followed quickly by jumping swiftly on top of a chimney exhaling some sort of chemicals and onto a higher position. From here, she could see the entire compound.  
"Yes." Bruce replied in her ear. "He appears to be evacuating."  
"What?" Natasha asked, confused. Not a soul could be seen anywhere, no alarms were going off, only Steve could be seen brandishing his shield while he stood guard. Very inconspicuous.  
"He's on the toilet." Bruce sighed, and Natasha could hear a slight note of despair in his voice.  
"Well when you've gotto go you've gotto go right?" Clint quipped, and from where she was standing Natasha shot him a scowl.  
"Where?" She replied.  
"The toilet obviously." Clint said, and Natasha could see him grinning.  
"You're a dick. C'mon Bruce." Natasha urged.  
"Third floor, east side... Window closest to the corner facing south." Bruce confirmed, Natasha immediately began stalking her way over.

* * *

"Are you done yet?"  
"You can't rush beauty."  
"Your shit is not beauty."  
"Is so. I created it."  
"Hurry up."  
"The smell is a thing of the Gods... Want a sniff?"  
Tony continued rummaging around the shelves. He'd managed to find a small cupboard hidden by a easily removable wooden framed, presumably so as the cleaners were the only ones who knew where the bleach and other chemicals were. But being as quiet as he could, every now and again dropping a nickel into the toilet.  
He found the air freshener and pulled off the top, revealing the nozzle. Grinning, he pulled out a cigarette lighter from his pocket. On his way to the toilet, he'd snatched it from one of the men who'd escorted him. He opened the door just as he clicked it, and a blizzard of flames leapt from the can as he sprayed it at the men. They all either suffered from burns, or turned into cowards and ran.  
Tony grinned as the window behind him smashed open and Natasha crashed in, falling for a moment before composing herself.  
"We're going." She said, flicking her hair off her shoulder. "Why don't we just keep you locked in the cupboard? You'd get kidnapped a lot less then."  
"Wouldn't work." Tony said as he caught the gun Natasha threw at him, following suit as she walked swiftly along the scorched corridor.  
"Why not?"  
"I'd find a way." Tony grinned, and Natasha rolled her eyes again. They stopped as Natasha stuck her hand out in front of him. It was Loki.  
"Loki?" Natasha asked, forgetting all pretence momentarily and turning to look disbelievingly at Tony, who shrugged.  
"Yeah... Turns out he's bad..."  
"Really? How long did it take you to work that one out?"

**Okay, I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter. I suck. Also, sorry it's really short too. I haven't been on here for a while because of school and stuff.  
On a lighter note, I watched Thor 2! It's amazing, if you haven't already, go watch it.**

**Do you want me to carry on with this? I'll take suggestions and stuff what the hell. If you're feeling particularly murderous I could include some character deaths? What do you want to see in this?**

**Thanks :)**

**P.S- I'm sorry again, btw.**


End file.
